


Dean's "Family"

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ash, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ellen, Beta Jo, Big Brother Dean, Crying, Crying Dean, Dinner, Family Dinners, Guilt, Guilty Dean, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Nervous Dean, Nervousness, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Ellen, Reconciliation, Shy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Dean's surrogate family come over for dinner. It's a great time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't express how much I've missed writing, though my skills are kind of bad from not writing for a long time.
> 
> I put some photos in here because I wanted you to know what I was thinking of them wearing. Though, it was hella hard finding a effing photo that I wanted for Dean and Cas. I had to look up Jensen and Misha and even then, they don't have a lot of full body photos of the type of clothing I was thinking for them. It was actually really frustrating, especially for finding something for Cas from what Misha wears.
> 
> The picture of "Sam" is not Jared, I used Thomas, one of Jared's sons, close enough.
> 
> DISCLAIMER OF PHOTOS AND SUPERNATURAL, EVERYTHING GOES TO IT'S PROPER OWNERS EXCEPT THE STORY I MAKE UP.

Dean was frantic when it got to the time that his guests were supposed to arrive.

Cas didn't understand why.

"Dean."

Dean stopped picking up the toys Sam had brought in the living room, along with Riley's.

"What?"

Cas walked over to Dean, handing him Riley, "relax. Go pick out an outfit for your daughter and get ready yourself. I'll make sure everything is ready."

Dean sighed and nodded, bouncing Riley in his hold, making her giggle.

Cas kissed his cheek and shooed him away.

Dean went to Riley's room, he would never admit it but he loved dressing Riley up in adorable outfits.

Dean laid her on the changing table in her room and walked to her closet.

He ended up picking out a cute little blue dress with a blue flower bandanna.

Dean grinned when he was done dressing her, Riley grinning gummily at him.

He picked her up and went to his own room. He laid her on the bed, going to his closet.

He found a striped flannel and picked out some jeans.

When him and his pup were all ready, he went downstairs. 

There, he saw Sam helping Cas with last minute setup.

Cas is wearing a jean jacket with a loose shirt and blue jeans. Dean's happy Cas dressed slightly nice.

Even Sam is dressed nicely.

Dean grins, walking to them.

Cas looks up and smiles, leaning to kiss Dean.

The doorbell rings and Cas takes Riley from Dean.

"Go answer the door."

Dean nods and goes to the door, he takes a deep breath to calm himself and opens the door.

His old "family" is standing at his door and smiling.

Dean's pulled into a hug by his mom's best friend, his second mom, Ellen.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart."

Cas walks up and stands a little behind Dean, holding Riley, Sam standing next to him.

Ellen lets him go and steps back.

Dean turns to the burly man that was as much of a dad as his own actual father was, "Hey Bobby..."

Bobby smiles and pulls Dean into a hug, "heya boy."

Dean grinned. Bobby let him go and Dean moves from the door to let them in.

They file in but stop when the reach Cas.

Dean walks up to Cas, grinning, "Well, Ash and Jo know these guys but you and Bobby don't, Ellen." He takes Riley from Cas, turning to them.

"This is my mate, Castiel and this little girl," Dean bounces Riley, making her laugh, "This is my pup, Riley."

Ellen gasps, tears in her eyes, Bobby looks the same, Ash is smirking, and Jo is smiling, albeit small, and slightly glancing between Dean and Cas.

"Can I hold her?"

Dean nodded and handed Riley to Ellen. He looked back at Sam, motioning him forward.

Sam clutched to Deans leg, "you guys remember Sam, right?"

Bobby stepped forward, bending down to Sam, "hey kiddo. It's been a long time and you were just a younging. I'm your daddy's best friend, Bobby."

Sam shook his hand shyly, "hi..."

Dean smiled, "Well dinner is ready. Shall we eat?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellen looked to Cas, "So Cas, what do you do for a living?"

Cas swallowed and addressed her, "I'm an artist. I paint and sell my paintings at Gallery's."

Ellen's eyebrows shot up, "really? Do you sell a lot of paintings?"

Cas nodded, "enough to make a steady income to help Dean with bills."

Ellen nodded, "and Dean, what do you do?"

Dean wiped Sam's face, "I'm a doctor at the local hospital."

Everyone stopped eating at that, looking at Dean. Dean looked away from Sam and to his family, "what?"

Bobby cleared his throat, "Dean you're like what? 26? How'd you finish medical school so quickly?"

Dean laughed, "I took a lot of classes at a time and managed to finish college more quickly. I'm one of the best doctors in my hospital actually."

Ellen reached across and grabbed Deans hand, squeezing it, "your parents would be so proud of you."

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, giving a small smile at Ellen.

It was silent for a moment and Dean stood up, "Dessert?"

Dean walked away to the kitchen.

Ellen looked sadly after him, she turned to Cas.

Cas gave a small smile, "He has a hard time talking about his parents. He blames himself. Excuse me."

Cas got up and went to the kitchen, Dean was there pacing and rubbing his eyes.

Cas walked up to him and stopped him, taking his hands from his eyes, Deans eyes were red with tears collected in them.

"Oh Omega..." Cas brought Dean into a hug, where he promptly sobbed.

Cas tried to make out Dean's words, "d-do you t-think mmy p-parents are proud 'f me?"

Cas pulled Dean back, cupping his face, "I  _know_ your parents are proud of you. You are so amazing. You are a great doctor, a great brother, a great mate, a great father; how could they not be proud of you?  _I'm_ so proud of you. You went through so much and came out on top. You built a life with me. You're raising your little brother, while having your own pup. That's a lot to handle and you are doing  _flawless_ with it. I'm so proud to be able to call you my mate Dean."

Cas had clutched Dean to his person again and was rocking them, he could feel Dean calming with every word he spoke until there were just sniffles from him. Cas kissed his head, "how about I go back in the dining room, you collect yourself, get dessert and come back when you're ready?"

Dean looked up, quickly but deeply, pecking his lips, "god I fucking love you."

Cas chuckled, "as I you."

They unraveled and Cas walked back in the dining room, taking his spot.

A few minutes later, Dean walked out. Though, he looked better, it was not lost on anyone that Dean had been, just moments before, crying.

Dean sat the pie on the table, smiling slightly.

"Dean-"

"It's okay Ellen," Dean looked at her, "maybe they are proud of me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was happy for the couple minutes he had to himself when he had to go put Riley down and Sam to bed. He was able to collect himself some more.

He hated left over pregnancy hormones.

Sam curled into his stuffed animal and Dean smiled, tucking him in. Harley was laying down at the end of his bed.

He kissed Sam's forehead, "night Sammy."

Dean shut the light and cracked the door, walking back to the living room.

He heard laughing and he smiled, glad that Cas was getting along with his adopted family.

Dean walked in and saw Cas laughing, turning to him when he noticed Dean in the doorway. Cas smiled, motioning him over.

Dean walked over and sat next to Cas, intertwining their fingers.

Ellen smiled softly at them.

"Deano! We should have found you earlier. Cas is hilarious."

Dean grinned, "well Ash, we'll just need to keep in touch for now on."

Ash grinned, "Oh hell ya."

Bobby butted in, "Boy, you ain't running from us again. You're stuck with us."

Dean grinned widely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had gotten up to go get a water bottle from the fridge.

He smelt her behind him before he heard her.

"Jo, am I right?"

He heard her shuffle behind him, he straightened and turned around.

Jo nodded, "ya... I just-"

Cas tilted his head, confused, "is there something you needed?"

Jo was looking anywhere but at Cas.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed, "for what?"

Jo glanced at him and then to her feet, "I didn't- I didn't know he was mated- if I did I wouldn't have thrown myself at him! I-I'm sorry."

Cas crossed his arms, leaning on the counter, "it is... okay. Though, I was extremely displeased with you doing that, I understand. You hadn't seen him in awhile and you did not know he was mated, you had a past together. I understand."

Jo nodded, looking up at him, "I just, wanted to clear the air..."

Cas nodded, "the air is cleared. Shall we get back?" Cas gestured towards the living room and Jo nodded, turning to walk, feeling better. Cas followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked up from his chat with Ash to see Jo and Cas walking out of the kitchen, both looking non-threatened.

Dean smiled, glad to see them getting along. Cas sat next to Dean, who leaned over, pucking his lips out. Cas met him halfway and gave him a kiss.

Ash chuckled, "you guys are disgustingly cute."

Dean grinned, turning to look at Ash, "you're just jealous."

Ash shook his head, "no, not really. You having a mate's a good thing." Ash looked over at Jo, Dean looked between the two.

"Are you- Do you?"

Ash grinned, leaning back, "now that she knows you're out, I may actually have a shot."

Dean grinned, "I may be able to help you out with that." Then he was up and walking over to Jo.

"Dean! No, Dean!" Ash sighed, looking to Cas, who shrugged, giving a small smile.

Ash watched as Dean talked to Jo. She glanced over to Ash and smiled softly. 

Dean ushered Jo over to the two and pulled Cas up, "we'll be back." He dragged Cas away from the two and over to where Ellen and Bobby were in the living room.

"Hey guys."

Ellen and Bobby stopped talking, taking in Dean smoothing Cas's sleeve where he had clutched it.

"Boy what are you doing?"

Dean smiled, "oh nothing. What's up with you guys?"

The two shrugged, "We're probably going to be heading out, gotta lot of driving to do."

Dean frowned, "Why don't you guys stay the night? We have a guest room and then a pull out couch. I mean, sometimes Riley wakes in the middle of the night so I don't know if that's going to be a problem and if I could, I would keep her quiet but she's just a baby so I have no con-"

Ellen shushed him, "it'll be okay Dean. Thank you."

Dean smiled and nodded, he turned to where Jo and Ash were, where they were promptly sitting very close and holding hands, smiling.

Dean grinned, "you guys don't mind sleeping on the couch do you? I think they're going to need some privacy."

Ellen and Bobby both looked over to the couple. Bobby's eyebrows shot up, Ellen frowned.

Dean smiled, "they're cute."

"Cute my ass! What does ash think he's doing!"

Ellen was about to go over there but Dean stopped her, "come on Ellen. They're cute. Ash's a good guy. They deserve this."

Ellen huffed, she pointed a finger to Dean, "if that boy hurts my daughter I'm skinning you and him!"

Dean smiled, "okay Ellen."

Bobby cleared his throat, "we can take the couch."

Dean nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sighed tiredly when he hit the bed that night, happy to be able to relax and sleep.

Cas gave a low chuckle and went into the bathroom, doing his nightly routine.

Lacey was laying in Cas's spot when he walked out. He shook his head and moved her, making her whine.

He layed down and wrapped Dean into his arms, pulling him in.

The last thing Cas remembered was Dean snuggling his face in his neck.


End file.
